


Sansa Ships

by Amymel86



Series: Game of Crowns [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Modern AU, Robb Jon and Sansa house share, modern versions of GOT characters watching GOT, my sorry attempt at humour, so meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: So what would happen if a modern-day Sansa Stark was obsessed with a certain TV show? And in turn, more than a little obsessed with a certain ship?This series will be made up of chapters where we learn this Sansa's reactions to Season 6 of Game of Crowns (see what I did there). Each chapter will just be a vignette and the first chapter was originally posted in my ficlet collection already.How will Sansa react to her ship finally sharing screenspace? Just how much sleep will she reject in favour of reading fanfiction? What will her reaction be to SPOILERS for Season 7?





	Sansa Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys you may have already read this chapter when it was posted to my ficlet collections but in an attempt to boost the numbers of jonsa fics further, I shall turn this one into a series, each new chapter will be a vignette into Sansa's obsession with Game of Crowns and Jon's obsession with Sansa.
> 
> The next chapter shouldn't be too long behind this one :-)

"It's on! It's on It's on"! Sansa cried as she barrelled into Jon and Robb on the sofa."Aaaah!! I'm sooo excited" she clapped happily before grabbing one of his hands and one of Robb's, gleefully stomping her ballet flats on the hardwood floor once she'd seated herself between them.

Jon let go of her soft hand and shifted in his seat so that her thigh was no longer touching his. Sansa didn't seem to notice ( _thank God_ ) but she didn't help matters by then grabbing his knee before joyfully slapping it in quick succession whilst squealing "turn it on! _Turn it on_ "!

"What are you going on about woman"?! Robb muttered with irritation, wrenching his hand from his sister's grasp.

"Game of Crowns"! She shrieked excitedly "its starting again _tonight_! In like..." Sansa whipped out her phone from her tight jeans pocket to check the time "four minutes"!

"Game of Crowns'? Isn't that show just full of sex and violence? Doesn't sound like your sort of thing" Jon asked. Sansa turned to him to answer. He'd forgotten how close she was, and how, now that she faced him, he would be able to count the smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose or see the flecks of indigo blue amongst the crystal of her eyes.

"No Jon...it's not just that! _Oh my god_ , it's sooo much more than that"! Sansa pulled her hand away from where it had been resting on his knee to place it over her heart, dramatically emphasising just how much she adored this show. He internally scolded himself for missing her touch instantly. He really needed to get over this stupid crush he's had on his best friends little sister - especially now the three of them shared an apartment together.

"It pretty much is just death and titties" Robb agreed with Jon before taking a slurp of his coffee. Sansa shook her head.

"Nuh-ah!..It's full of intriguing plots, myths and folklore, prophecies, historical parallels, amazing battle scenes, fantastic costumes, great actors and best of all....the ship to end all ships"!

"A ship? You're excited about a boat"? Jon asked with amusement.

Sansa rolled her eyes "no, _Grandad_...a ship? A relationship? As in people want characters to get it on"? She explained. Jon continued to look perplexed. "Gaaah! Where have you beeeen?! Do you even Internet"?!

Jon looked over Sansa's shoulder at Robb for guidance. All he got was an eye roll and a shrug.

"DonSa"! Sansa proclaimed, as if that made it all the more clearer.

"Gesundheit"

"Nooo Jon! Don't tease me" she whined, even though Jon could tell she was trying hard not to let his stupid remark make her laugh. He liked it when she did that.

"Don and Sanka!....I reh-heeally want them to get together"!

"Aren't they brother and sister"? Robb asked, causing Sansa to turn in her seat to face him, giving Jon a small reprieve from staring at her maddeningly kissable lips as she spoke.

"Half....plus there's a theory that Don is really her cousin and I'm putting aaaallll my eggs in that particular basket".

"But still.....cousins"? Robb said with a laughably exaggerated grimace.

"That wouldn't matter in this world" Sansa reasons, gesturing towards the tv that had now been turned over to her desired channel "besides, Prince Philip is the Queen's cousin"!

"Really"? Robb's brows rose up his head. "Dirty ol' gal that Liz I reckon" he snickered. "I lost interest since they killed Rodd Schtark off anyway".

"Oh don't remind me"! Sansa said dramatically, reaching behind herself to grasp Jon's knee again as her other hand made a fist that she pressed to her chest whilst muttering 'the North remembers' under her breath.

"Hang on, didn't Don get killed at the end of the last season"? Robb asked.

"Yes but he WILL come back to life again" Jon didn't miss the way Sansa squeezed his knee for emphasis.

"Oh yea"? Jon croaked "how's he gonna manage that"?

Sansa turned to him, the look on her face telling him that she'd already had some theory ready to recite.

"Through the magic of all his female fan's horny prayers" Robb interrupted.

"Me included" Sansa adds after giving her brother a glare and then fanning her face with her hand and sighing. "The show can't loose him... he's too hot"

Just then the theme tune to her show started and Sansa abruptly sat up straight and squealed "it's starting! It's starting"!

She kept her firm hold on Jon's knee, in fact, she started to absentmindedly move it higher up his leg.

Jon had heard the tune before, and to completely deflect from the fact that his face must look as red as a tomato right now due to the rapidly growing swelling in his boxers, he started to mimic a violin being played and hummed along with the opening credits.

"Death and tit-ties, death and tit-ties, death and tit-ties" Robb chimes in, singing along awfully with the tune.

"Stop it you idiots"! Sansa slapped both their chests but laughed despite herself.

After the (very lengthy) opening sequence where Sansa booed a particular part (the wrong family flag thingy was on the Schtark's castle or something), the episode started with a shot of a dead man in the snow.

"There he is! My future husband" Sansa coos.

"Sans, he's dead, he's not coming back, you'll have to content yourself with him in that terrible gladiator film he was in" Robb mutters.

"Hey! His thighs in that Roman skirt thing were a cinematic masterpiece, I'll have you know!....and he's coming back! Just you watch"!

Jon stays silent, furrowing his brow as he watched the fake blood ooze into the snow surrounding the dead man on the screen.

_I'm sure Sansa said I looked like that actor once....didn't she??_

 


End file.
